I am not giving up me dream
by namine redfield
Summary: Gabby could not believe Matt had brought the truck to where she was for taking her to her final test to become a firefighter. Will she pass this times her test? will she become to a real firefighter? one-shot based on the episode 2x21 and the promo of the episode 2x22. Sequel of my other fic "I need to know that I am not dreaming" Chapter 2 is up!
1. Your dreams are me dreams too

**Hi how are you? This is my second one-shot, I published one namely "I need to know that I am not dreaming" based in the episode 2x20 some days ago.**

**Today I had watched the episode 2x21 and it was amazing but I don't like because until the next week what happen in her test =/. In reality, I would like that she passes it but I don't want it because that mean that she has to leave the firehouse fifty-one and it would be really sad, the firehouse will not be the same without her =(. **

**This one-shot is based on the finale of the episode 2x21 and the part of the promo of the episode 2x22**

**I can't wait to see the next episode poor Kelly, he didn't see the little boy, and Matt asking Gabby to marry him. I hope that nothing bad happen to any of them….**

**Anyway, I hope the you like this one-shot and let me some reviews with you opinion, during the weekend I will try to write the next chapter of "How to save a life" and "Let her go" I started but I want to do it right because it's now when the good part start. **

**Have a good day,**

**Namine Redfield**

* * *

I'm not giving up my dreams

Matt was sitting in his truck looking through the window to the academy; one minute ago Gabby had started her last test to become a firefighter. He was so proud of her when he saw her entering in the smoke room, this time he was sure that she will pass without any problem. She was so excited when she saw that the truck was outside of the building waiting for her. He looked his watch "_Two minutes. Come on Baby. You can do it_" he thought.

"Don't worry Lieutenant" Hermann said patting his shoulder "she is going to pass"

"Sure" he said smiling. Nervous he looked again his watch _"Five minutes"_

The truck was in a deep silence nobody said anything. All their thoughts were put in Gabby; in that moment she would finishing of transporting the hose trough the stair, she only had to drag heavy doll about 10 meters and her exam will have finished.

_"Como on baby" _she had to appear again in any moment "_Eight minutes_"

"There she is" said Mouch

All of them jumped outside of the truck and looked her. She was serious and exhausted in her right hand she wore her helmet.

"And?" Matt asked when she arrived where they were

She looked them and said smiling "6:40" they all began to shout for joy.

"Congrats Baby" Matt hugged her tightly and kissed her on her forehead "I knew that you were going to pass the exam" he crashed his lips against her "who come tonight to Molly's? I pay the first round!" he said really happy for her "When will you know in which truck you are going to be the candidate?"

"Tomorrow" she said excited and sad at the same time. It was hard for her because fifty-one was her house during the last six years and now she had to say good bye to all of them and start in a new firehouse as a candidate.

He hugged her from behind, around her waist with his arms and laid his head on her shoulder "Come on" he kissed in her check "Let's come back to fifty one" he said smiling

/

As soon as Shay heard that Gabby had passed her examination she was screaming so happy for her friend. However, she was also sad because they were partner during the last six years.

"I can't believe you are going to be a female firefighter" she hugged her. They were sat in one of the tables of Molly's, the guys were in other table talking while they two were having a little girl talk. Since their shift finished some hours ago, Shay had the feeling that her friend needed it. She looked concerned by something.

"Thanks Shay"

"Ey, what's up?" she knows her better that anyone and she knows when something was bothering her friend "Is Casey? He doesn't like the idea of you being a firefighter"

"No" she said immediately "it's that I have to leave fifty-one" she said sad with tears in her eyes "You are one of my best friend and…" but she didn't continue

"and?"

"and nothing?" she stepped back and walked away from her.

"Gabriela Dawson, come back here" she ran after her and held her hand "tell me"

"I don't know if I want to be a firefighter anymore" she said crying

"Why? You were so exited"

"You said I were, but something has happen and I change my mind about it" she took something out of her pocket and showed it to Shay

"Oh my God" she said shocked "you have to talk with Casey"

/

Two days later, she didn't talk with Casey yet. She did not know how to tell him what she told Shay two days ago at Molly's. He seemed more excited because she passed her exam than she was and she did not want to give him the bad news that she would not be a candidate in any truck.

"Dawson, do you want to see me?" Chief Boden said opening the door of his office

"Yeah. It's about my candidate pots"

"Yeah. I saw it this morning. Truck 42, firehouse 34. It's a good firehouse. Congratulations" he said smiling

"I know Chief, but I can't be a candidate of that truck"

"Gabby I know that we have here a spot in truck 81 but you and Casey are together and he can't be your Lieutenant"

"I think that I have not explained well. I am not going to be a candidate in any truck, sir" she said

"Why?" he said shocked

"I have my reasons, sir"

"Alright, I will call to the academy and I will communicate them your decision"

"Thanks Chief"

"Just one more thing, this have something to do with Jones or all the people that is against female firefighter?" He asked concerned that her decision was based on that.

"No Chief. It is because of a personal reason"

/

After speak with chief Boden she went to the ambulance and helped Shay to restock the ambulance for the next call. Ten minutes later Casey walked to them. Looking his face Gabby could say that he was disappointed maybe he knows yet that she rejected her spot as a candidate in truck 42.

"Can I talk with you one second?" Matt said to Gabby. Gabby looked to Shay and she nodded. In silence both of them walked to the street where anyone could hear what they were going to discuss "Why you've rejected the pots in truck 42?" he said after looking her for a few seconds "I know the Lieutenant of that truck and he is a really good firefighter and you are going to be fine there. It's a great firehouse"

"How do you know it?" she didn't want that he found it by his own. She wanted to be the one who tell him but she never found the words and the encourage to do it

"The Lieutenant of the truck 42 had just called me and he said me that you had rejected the post in his truck" he was disappointed because she didn't say anything to him during the weekend. He felt a bit displaced from his life.

"Matt, I can't be a firefighter"

"Why not? That was your dream. You've been studying and training so hard during the last couple weeks to become a firefighter and now that you are, you are giving up" he said angry "So why you spent so many hours studying, if at the end you were going to give up. We were unable to go out or do things together during that time" he walked away from her still disappointed. He knows her and she had rejected something that was really for her was because of a reason. She wasn't the kind of person who gives up on the first opportunity, she was a fighter.

"Hold on Matt" she ran after him "hold on" she gripped his hand and forced him to look at her. "Matt, I'm not giving up my dream. I just change the order of my dreams and priorities"

"The order of your dreams and priorities? What do you mean?"

"Matt in this moment my dream is not be a firefighter" she took a deep breath "This wasn't way in which I wanted to tell you but I can't be a firefighter because I'm pregnant and I am carrying our baby" she said touching her belly

"pregnant?" he whispered not couldn't believe what she had just said "are you sure?"

"Not really. I found it the night after I did my final test. I had a delay I thought that it was because of the street and I decide to make a test and it was positive"

"Why you didn't say me?" he said still shocked

"I was scare" she admitted "but I want you to know it" she put her hand in each side of his face "I know that your dream is to be a father. And pregnancy tests can fail, they are not accurate. The last thing I wanted was to give you hope and find later that I wasn't pregnant. I had an appointment this morning and my doctor confirms it. I am six week pregnant" she looked him and saw that he was smiling. He hugged and crashed his lips against her kissing her with passion while his hands were resting in her belly. He could not believe it, Gabby was giving up her dreams for him. He broke the kiss and looked her

"Gabby, I appreciate that you give up your dream because of my dream but" she put her finger in his mouth and said

"Like I said I am not giving up I just change my mind. And this baby" she touches his hand that was still resting in her belly "Is not only your dream, it also my dream" she kissed him, biting his lips.

He broken again the kiss and stepped back knowing that this was the moment that he was waiting since the last week when he bought the ring. He was so nervous, his hands were shaking and he doubted if he'd be able to say what he had rehearsed during so long without stuttering. Pulling out the small box from his sweatshirt pocket, hidden it behind his back and knelt in front of her.

"Matt?" she said nervous "what are you doing?"

"Gabriela Dawson" he took a deep breath "You are the most incredible and amazing person that I have ever met. Every morning when I wake up and see that you are sleeping cuddled to me and I wonder how I can be so lucky to have you in my life. So, Gabriela Dawson, will you marry me?" he said with tears in his eyes showing her the ring that he chosen for her.

"oh my God" she said covering her mouth with her hands not couldn't believe that Matt was knelt in front of her asking her to marry with him "Yes" Both of them were crying because of the emotion. With his shaking hands he took the ring and put it on her finger.

"I love you" he rose and kissed her in her lips.

"I love you too"

"Thanks Gabby" she hugged resting her head in his chest.

* * *

**What do you thing? Do you like it? I have some ideas for a second part If you wanted let me a review please**


	2. Real world never wait

**Hi how are you?**

**I know it has been a long time since I published the first chapter of this fic. After I published it I continue writing some chapter of "Let her go" (A fic that I update some days ago) and "How to save a life" (That I will update maybe on Friday or Saturday, I am not sure), however, I was a little block in that fic because I have some ideas for future fic but, I wasn't sure of how I should continue (I don't know if that make sense) thus, after watch the end of season 2 I knew how to continue, I hope that you like it. **

**Anyway, I am so sorry for the delay. I have already written the next chapter but I have to check it, my beta couldn't checked them yet, I guess that he or she is really busy.**

**Thanks for your reviews; I am glad that you like the first chapter. I have 11 reviews, 6 Favorites and 6 Follower. I couldn't image it:**

**-FPfanJAM4: thanks for the favorite I will be glad of read a review with your opinion or some ideas =)**

**-jerseygrl17: thanks for the favorite and your review, I will be glad of read a review with your opinion or some ideas =)**

**-M. Louise E: thanks for the favorite and your review. I am glad that you enjoyed ^^ I hope that you like this second part. **

**-sheylly234554: thanks for the follower and Favorite. I will be glad of read a review with your opinion or some ideas =)**

**-Guest1: Thanks for your review, here you have the second part. I hope that you like it and let me another review with your opinion ^^**

**- Justicerocks: I am glad that you liked it. I thought that Matt propose in the last episode was really cute and sweet. I hope that she said "yes". I can't wait to watch the first episode of the next season. ^_^**

**-jscat2: Thanks for your review. I hope that you like this new chapter =)**

**-Guest 2: thanks for your review. I wrote this chapter before to watch the end of season 2 and I have to say that I didn't like the last part because Gabby didn't say to Matt if she wants to marry him or not. I hope that in the first chapter of the next season (that I hope that they don't kill anybody) in the first minutes of the episode she sais that she wants to marry him. If she said not, I am going to cry :D. I hope that you like this next chapter and let me other review.**

**- Ms Isabella: thanks for your review. I hope that you like this new chapter and let me a review ^^**

**- LUKELORE: thanks for the follower and your review. Here you have the next chapter**

**- Guest 3: thanks for your review. I hope that you let me another one with your opinion about this new chapter **

**- Dalidog12: thanks for the follower and favorite**

**- rubesaldie: thanks for your opinion and for the favorite and Follower, I am sorry for the delay. If you still want to proof read me fic (I am sorry for not sending you a message before, I have been really busy) send me an email (you can find it in my profile is gmail if not send me PM and I will send it to you) thanks so much. Just one more thing, I I followed your advice ^^ I hope that you let me other review with your opinion ^^**

**-Guest 4: thanks for saying that I am a good writer I am glad that you think that :p**

**- skicat82: thanks for the follower**

* * *

Chapter 2: Real world never wait

Matt forehead was resting against Gabby's; their eyes were closed, his hands were around her waist while her hands were in the back of his neck. In that moment the rest of the world didn't exist for them it was just they.

"I love you Gabby" Matt whispered in her ear and gave her a wet kiss there before moving his lips to the side of her neck.

"I love you too" her lips met his one more time and he kissed her with passion

"I also love you little guy" he said resting his right hand under her shirt touching the soft skin of her belly. "I want to meet you yet"

Gabby was surprised by his last comment. He had just found that he is going be a father in eight months some seconds ago and he love the baby; she bit her lips trying not to cry again. Until that morning, she thought that he will say that he was not ready to be a father or that it was too early for them to have a baby but it wasn't the case. He looked really enthusiastic with the new.

"Do you want to go to my office? We could draw the blinds" Matt proposed playing with her hair

"I like how that sounds" and she crushed her lips against his before grabbed his hand and come back to the inside of the firehouse. While they walked the alarm sound calling both of them to duty.

_ Truck 81, Squad 3, Ambulance 61, battalion 25, fire in a commercial building _

"Real world never waits, does it?" Matt said smiling and crushed his lisp against her "I love you"

"I love you too. Be safe" she said before freed his hand

"Always" he said before running to his truck to get ready for the call.

In the moment that Gabby saw him sat in his seat of the truck, she had the feeling that something bad is going to happen to him, but she tried to block those feeling. He was a great firefighter, he will be fine and when they come back home the next day so, they could celebrate their good news properly during the next two days.

/

Gabby was sitting in the passenger seat of the ambulance. Since Matt had asked her to marry him, she has a big smile in her face and it was for nothing, not only she is going to marry with an amazing man that love her with all his hearts, but also she was carrying his child, their child.

"What is?" Shay asked "You are really happy. Had you tell Matt about the baby?"

"Yeah" she said smiling to her best friend.

"And?" Shay asked curiously

"and, he has asked me to marry him" she said showing her the ring of her finger. It was a simple but beautiful ring.

"Finally" she said really happy

"No way, you know it?"

"Yeah, during one month" Shay said "I went with Casey to the jewelry to help him to find the right ring. Well, in reality he just wanted to ask me my opinion about the ring that he thought that you would like it"

"You were his wingman?" she was surprised that Matt asked her to be his wingman. After all that make sense, Shay was her best friend thus, she knows her preferences. "And why you didn't say me anything?" Gabby asked annoyed

"What did you want that I say you" she said parking the ambulance near to the truck of the squad 3 "Dawson can you give me some gauzes, oh by the way I was yesterday in a Jewelry helping your boyfriend to choose a ring for you so, Casey is going to ask you to marry him. Congrats. By the way, I need more gauzes" she said sarcastically jumping outside of the ambulance "That is what you wants that I tell you the next time?" she said in her defence

"You are right" she said smiling "and there is not going to be a next time. I love him"

"I am so happy for you two"

"Thanks" she hugged her and both of them grabbed the medical kit and walked to their chief.

"What do we have Chief?" Severide asked

"According to main there is a fire in this building" he said pointing the old bulding in front of them, in which according to some sing the owner company was selling off everything that there was inside "It could be a trash fire. Don't confidence, be careful. Let's go. Truck 81 record. Squad 3 primary research and rescue"

"You heard him" Casey said putting on his helmet. Gabby loves when he was wearing his uniform, he looks so handsome in his gear "Herrmann" and he walked with all his men to inside of the building.

"Mills you are with me. Tommy, Capp, Newhouse third floor"

All the firemen of the firehouse fifty one were inside of the five-floor building trying to find where the fire was and help the victims in case there was someone injured.

"Entering in the second floor now. There is some fire here" Severide voice was heard through the radio after one minute.

"Here Casey. I have a victim on the first floor, he felt in the stairs possible spine damage"

"On it" Gabby said after looking her Chief and he nodded letting them to enter on the building. In wasn't normal that they enter in a building while there was still some flames. However, the fire was controlled so, they are not going to run any risk.

"Mouch and Cruz on the roof we start to vent" Cruz said

"Second floor is clear" Severide reported "We-"

"Say again Severide" Boden said looking to the building. There was something that wasn't clear in the building but he didn't know what it could be.

"Severide, rescue squad pull back. I can heard out here" But Severide didn't say anything "it could be reinforced concrete that it's interfering the radios"

"Chief-" he heard Casey voice

"Truck 81, Casey. What do you see?" but everything that he could heard through his radio was static. "Firehouse 51, anyone, report. I am going to check it out" he adjusted his oxygen mask and walked to the building while he was putting on his work gloves.

"Give back- it's flammable" he heard Severide yelling

"Fire is out of control" Otis said

Suddenly there was a flash and a big explosion that made him to step back and fell on the ground. Some debris was falling near to where he was and instinctively he covered his head with his hands. After the debris stopped of falling to where he was, he crawled a few meters and looked horrify who all the building was caught on flames. In that moment he was sure if the flames were on the third and second floor but, it was possible that there was also in the first, ground and even on the roof.

"Oh God" he said worried because any of his men walked outside of the building or say anything through the radio since the explosion "Report! Severide report! Casey Report! Truck 81, Squad 3, Report! Battalion 25 to main, Mayday. Mayday Emergency! Anyone to firehouse 51 Report!" he yelled.

* * *

**I hope that you like it this new chapter and let me a review with your opinion or maybe some ideas that I could use for next chapter. I will try to update this fic and the other two as soon as I can.**

**In the next chapter you will find out what happen while they were inside… (But that is all that I am going to tell you)**

**Thanks so much for reading it.**

**Have a good weekend.**

**Namine Redfield**


End file.
